Los Amantes
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Dos almas que no pueden estar separadas por mas tiempo. One Shot, Resubido


Ya era más de media noche en el santuario… las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el santuario y una que otra brillaba con aún más intensidad… Saori miraba desde sus aposentos las estrellas, no podía dormir y como era normal, cuando no dormía realizaba paseos nocturnos, le agradaba caminar por los alrededores del santuario sin que nadie la escoltase, esto le hacía olvidar por unos instantes el papel de diosa que jugaba durante casi todo el tiempo… así, pues, Saori salió con ese clásico vestido blanco escotado que siempre usaba (ése que usó cuando el caballero del cuervo la raptó) junto con una capa blanca con lazos dorados, caminó por un buen rato, hasta que llegó a los hermosos jardines que antiguamente eran de Afrodita (Ahora ella y el actual caballero de Picis los cuidaban) y decidió sentarse en un hermoso columpio creado por las enredaderas… el agua clara corría por una hermosa fuente que daba a una gran alberca… Saori se quitó la capa… los rayos de la luna iluminaban el lugar… estaba tan ensimismada que, no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra se acercó lentamente por detrás de ella… una mano acarició el cabello de Saori, quien sólo acertó a decir con una sonrisa en los labios:

-Pensé que ya no llegarías

Aquella sombra se acercó aun más… lentamente besó el cuello de Saori quien cerró sus ojos

-Nunca pensé que ser el caballero de Sagitario fuera una tarea tan dura…-Dijo la sombra nuevamente

Saori entonces se levantó, lentamente dio la vuelta y se acercó aun más… hasta besar los labios de aquel joven que, al parecer era el caballero de Sagitario…

-Seiya… -Dijo ella nuevamente-¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que nos besamos?-Dijo ella nuevamente

-Sí-Dijo Seiya-Aquel día en el que nos diste un gran susto, el día en que te desmayaste por cansancio…-Dijo él nuevamente

-No-Dijo ella pícaramente-Ése no fue nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer beso fue cuando el caballero del cuervo, Jamian, me raptó ¿Recuerdas? Habíamos caido a un precipicio y… al día siguiente, cuando te hallabas inconsciente, te besé… te veías tan tierno… -Dijo Saori mientras ambos entrecruzaban sus manos y Seiya la acercaba aún más a él…

-¡Ajá!-Dijo Seiya con cara de ternura-¿Cómo es posible?-Dijo nuevamente mientras le sonreía a Saori…

-Pero no te besé…-Dijo ella-No iba a besarte sin que te dieras cuenta

Seiya y Saori se miraron… los ojos negros de Seiya y los de Saori se miraron fijamente y ambos se externaron todo el amor que ambos se tenían… definitivamente era un amor puro. Un amor que nada ni nadie separaría…

Saori besó tiernamente el cuello de Seiya, quien cerraba sus ojos… leves besos lo envolvían y hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio… ¿Desde cuando se había enamorado de Saori? No lo recordaba, pero lo que sí sabía era que esa chica lo volvía loco, haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso, como ya lo había demostrado varias veces, sacrificaria su propia vida por la de ella…

En un acto de locura, Seiya cargó repentinamente a Saori… quien se mostró sorprendida ante tal acción, más sin embargo, no opuso resistencia… tomó por el cuello a Seiya y se dejó conducir… hacia otra habitación contigua… una habitación secreta… una habitación que se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de la luna… claramente Saori podía ver el rostro de su amado… tan hermosamente bello iluminado… era algo totalmente mágico… Seiya volteó a verla… el perfilado rostro de de Saori marcaba perfectamente bien su rostro… Seiya miró los labios de Saori y la besó tiernamente, ella rodeó a Seiya con sus brazos nuevamente y se dejó llevar…

Seiya la depositó en una hermosa cama rodeada de telas vaporosas… el viento del mediterráneo soplaba tan ligeramente que parecía envolver a los dos enamorados… tiernamente, Saori se incorporó… besó los labios de Seiya y su cuello… lentamente fue quitándole la túnica al joven caballero, mientras tanto, Seiya reaccionaba a esas tiernas pero apasionadas caricias…

-Saori-Dijo él en un suspiro

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Seiya, unos pectorales bien formados eran explorados por Saori mientras él se abandonaba a sus sensaciones… Saori recorrió la espalda del caballero lentamente, parecía que la estudiaba, mientras tanto, las manos de Seiya acariciaban el cuello de ella, poco a poco, las tiras de su vestido cayeron dejando desnudos los hombros de ella… entonces Seiya tomó a Saori por el mentón y ambos se vieron… Seiya se acercó aun mas y la besó apasionadamente en el cuello recorriendo cada parte, estudiandola… entonces avanzó más abajo… las manos de Saori acarician avidamente la espalda, los brazos… las piernas… Saori ya no puede más y ambos caen, curiosamente Saori queda encima de Seiya… y él queda sorprendido… nunca vio a Saori así… pero el verla así, tan cariñosa, tan apasionada…

-Ahora eres mío, sólo mío, Seiya-Dice ella mientras él acaricia las suaves piernas de ella.

Rápidamente Saori besa el pecho de Seiya, hasta llegar a su abdomen… donde desata el cordel que sostiene el pantalón blanco que lleva… para quedar totalmente desnudo… Seiya no puede quedarse viendo, se incorpora y toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos… y un largo y profundo beso se hace presente, Seiya recorre con su lengua la boca de Saori, quien con la respiración cortada se incorpora tambien, al parecer ambos quieren llegar al extasis… rapidamente Seiya se separa de los labios de ella y recorre el cuerpo desnudo de Saori… llega hasta su pecho y delicadamente lo acaricia con ambas manos… pero para ella eso no es suficiente… para él tampoco lo es… ambos se desean tanto, que tanto Seiya como Saori no ceden… ambos desean fundirse en un solo ser… y ser parte del universo...

-S… Saori, te amo, te deseo…-Dice el joven caballero con la voz entrecortada

-Yo… tambien te… amo, te deseo-Dice Saori mientras ella acaricia el muslo de Seiya, cosa que hace que Seiya la bese tan apasionadamente que ambos casi no puedan respirar… es entonces cuando él cae sobre ella… acaricia cada parte del cuerpo de Saori…

De repente, Saori toca algo… que al parecer, necesita estar dentro de ella… ella lo mira soprendida

-Seiya…-Dice Saori mirando a Seiya fijamente, quien se sonroja…

Seiya asiente con la cabeza decididamente y algo desesperado

-Si no te importa…-Dice él mientras le da pequeños besitos, pero él tambien se da cuenta de algo y mira fijamente a Saori…

-Tú…-Dice Seiya

-Sí-Saori asiente con la cabeza igualmente

Lentamente Seiya se introduce en Saori… de pronto, a lo lejos, en el cielo, puede verse una hermosa galaxia que brilla… algunas estrellas fugaces pasan iluminando el cielo oscuro… ahora son un solo ser… ambos sintiendo el cosmos del otro en su interior… minutos despues, ambos caen exhaustos… sudorosos… y claro, porque ambos se han demostrado su amor… han consumado tantos años de un amor a escondidas, algo que para una diosa como Atena era imposible, pero su amor era un secreto a voces… todos lo sabían, todos sabían que más que lealtad y amistad había amor, pero lo que no sabían eran los encuentros nocturnos…

Saori descansaba en el pecho de Seiya… quien la tenía rodeada con su brazo izquierdo…

-Te amo Seiya y no estoy arrepentida de nada de lo que he hecho esta noche contigo…

Seiya tomó a Saori por el mentón, un tierno y cálido beso le dio él a ella

-Yo tambien te año Saori, sacrificaría mi vida por al tuya… no por ser una diosa… sino por al mujer que yo conozco…

Ambos quedaron exhaustos… decidieron descansar… hasta el siguiente día… cuando Saori despertó encontró a su amado a su lado, ya despierto, un tierno beso en la frente de ella le dio Seiya, mientras la miraba fijamente

-Eres hermosa Saori-Dijo él mientras acariciaba el rostro de la diosa

Ella acarició tambien el rostro de Seiya

-Tu, eres un valiente-Dijo ella

Decidieron quedarse en la cama otro rato más, aun era demasiado temprano como para que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia en el santuario, ambos jóvenes se vistieron lentamente, ella lo vistió a él y viceversa… cuando ya estuvieron listos, ambos salieron tomados de la mano, a ella ya no le importaba nada, sólo el amor por el planeta en el que vivía y la persona que más amaba: Seiya.

Por su lado, él ya no temía a la furia de los dioses, afrontaría las consecuencias de su amor por ella.

Afortunadamente tanto ella como él no tuvieron problemas con eso, ya que era más que obvio que ambos terminarían juntos…

Así, todas las noches, esa pareja de casados y de amantes, se reunían en aquel lugar para revivir su amor noche tras noche

Fin


End file.
